paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Reinbeck
|slot = Primary |type = Pump-action Shotgun |damage = 6 |rof = 75 |capacity = 6 |max_ammo = 30 |ammo_min = 1 |ammo_max = 2 |range_min = 5 |range_max = 40 |spread = 4 / 3 degrees |equip_min = 0.5 |equip_max = 0.5 |hipfire_s_min = 4 |hipfire_s_max = 4 |hipfire_m_min = 4 |hipfire_m_max = 4 |sights_s_min = 3 |sights_s_max = 3 |recoil_h_min = 0.2 |recoil_h_max = 0.2 |recoil_v_min = 2 |recoil_v_max = 2 |int_name = r870_shotgun |achievement = }} The Reinbeck is a 12-gauge shotgun and is the second weapon unlock in the Support tree. It is also commonly found among law enforcers. Overview Its function is similar to many other shotguns in video games, as its effective range is around 10 meters. Unlike most shotguns in video games, it is quite capable of killing a target or cluster of targets at moderate ranges. The Reinbeck is especially useful for headshots as the spread pattern makes acquiring the correct aim easier. The Reinbeck deals the highest damage per shot among non-explosive weapons, one pellet deals the same amount of damage as a whole pellet cloud. The Reinbeck is particularly ammo-efficient at close range, as a player can kill any enemy aside from some of the special units with one or two shots, and receive two shells or more in return from ammo drops. The Reinbeck can also be used to fire into a crowd to kill multiple targets with a single shell, but this can also work against you if there are a lot of civilians in the area since a stray shot can kill them, even if you weren't directly aiming at them. Tips *The Reinbeck is useful against the Taser because it can stagger him longer than most other weapons, thereby interrupting his special attack for a longer period of time to get away. The weapon is also useful against a Cloaker since it can stun him long enough for you to finish him quickly before he can instantly down you. **When gunning for a Bulldozer for the Cheney? achievement, caution is still advised if the player wants to use the Reinbeck alone, as one will have to close in on him, which puts them in his element. Try to position a low obstacle between the player and the target, listen to his shots and time one's own, to minimize the amount of damage taken. Due to the Reinbeck's high damage, an 8-shell tube will usually suffice. *Even if one pellet strikes a target, the whole shot will be counted as an accurate hit, therefore making the Reinbeck suitable for anyone attempting the Easy street achievement, as long as the player doesn't miss, in which case the accuracy score will suffer greatly. Body shots are recommended as a result. Upgrades Achievements Trivia *The Reinbeck was based on the Benelli M1 Entry, however its in-universe name (Reinbeck 880) is a reference to the Remington Model 870. **The M1 Entry is a semi-automatic shotgun, and the Remington 870 is pump-action, so it is likely that the Reinbeck was a combination of the two instead of being based solely on the M1. *The pump animation starts sooner when you aim down the sights, though the rate of fire remains unchanged. *When used by law enforcement, it fires single-projectile slugs instead of buckshot. This can be clearly seen at a distance. When observing them firing it close up, it appears to fire multiple pellets, though they will not harm the player. * It's actually featured once in PAYDAY 2, held by Wolf on the Shadow Raid poster. * The Reinbeck's serial number is PA849636K, as seen on the barrel during the reload process. This cannot be seen if the Reinbeck has its Heat Shield upgrade toggled on. * The Reinbeck was originally going to be a secondary weapon as in the E3 2011 trailer and had a different firing animation. Gallery 750px-Payday_Benelli_M1_holding_1.jpg|Player holding the Reinbeck. 750px-Payday_Benelli_M1_holding_2.jpg|Player holding the "Heatshielded" Reinbeck. 750px-Payday_Benelli_M1_aim.jpg|The Reinbeck iron sighted. 750px-Payday_Benelli_M1_reloading_1.jpg|Player reloading the Reinbeck. 750px-Payday_Benelli_M1_reloading_2.jpg|Player reloading the "Long-Tubed" Reinbeck. 750px-Payday_Benelli_M1_reloading_3.jpg|Player reloading the "Heatshielded Long-Tubed" Reinbeck. Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:Primary weapons Category:Weapons